The Realest Of Them All
by Phlaming Pheonix
Summary: The Briarwood Boys compare their girlfriends...who's the realest of them all? Humor and my first REAL one-shot. Please Review!


**Hi again, I'm trying to actually write my own stories this time instead of stealing from others so here is a one-shot I just thought up. **

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

"Dude, you're so freaking whipped!" Cameron Fisher told his friend.

Derrick Harrington faked a pout and folded his arms across his thick chest. Why was his best friend being such a tard all of a sudden?

"Massie is not controlling me!" Derrick argued back.

Cam gave a snort and plopped down onto the cushy couch, picked up his root beer and took a swig of it.

"Face it Harrington, when we went shopping with the girls yesterday, Massie talked you into going into La Senza with her!" Cam reminded his friend.

Derrick shuddered when he remembered being dragged into the lingerie store. He hated being asked if him and Massie were married. It just felt wrong being in there with her!

Come to think of if, Derrick really wasn't wanting to spend his time with Massie lately. His mind had focused more on something different these days. Looking over at his friend Cam, Derrick wondered if he was happy with his girlfriend.

"Weeeelllll...I NEVER hear you complain about Kuh-laire!" Derrick brought up.

Hearing his girlfriends name being said that way, Cam rose to his feet sharply and made his way over to Derrick, looking as if he was going to murder him.

"Don't you ever call Claire that again, do you hear me?" Cam asked, getting in Derricks face.

Derrick rolled his big brown eyes and muttered a "sure, whatever". Satisfied, Cam went back to drinking his Root Beer and watching wrestling.

The other guys in the basement had watched that whole scene unfold and decided to join in.

"Well Harrington and Fisher, that was pretty amusing. But I'll bet you'll never guess what Alicia is like." Josh Hotz spoke up.

Turning to their Spanish friend, the boys urged him to continue.

"Alicia and I are obsessed with Ralph Lauren, right? So lately, she's been going on and on about how the both of us should do a modeling project for them so that we could gain more popularity at school," Josh explained.

Derrick and Cam shuddered, knowing how power crazy Alicia Rivera could be.

"And?" Chris Plovert spoke up.

"And what? She gave me no choice but to sign a contract. Personally, she's starting to getting me whipped as well," Josh explained again.

"Well THAT'S nothing. You want to know what Kristen makes me do?" Dempsey chimed in, setting down his Sprite on the coffee table.

"What?" The three asked, wanting to know what nerdy Gregory could do.

"Well we like to spend our time studying and playing word games. After school today, she told me about a math competition that's coming up. She totally thinks we should join it and help raise money for the school. So I think it's no problem...except I find out that it's around the same time I go to Africa with Dune!" Dempsey explained.

The boys gasped in shock, knowing how much it meant to their friend to go and help make houses with the other guy.

"So what did you tell her?" Cam asked.

"The truth. And she's fine with it. She just assaulted me with a dictionary is all," Dempsey explained, casually as if happened all the time.

The guys burst out into laughter and Cam rolled off of the couch.

"Well how do you like that? All of you guys have girlfriends that are total prisses who care more about what they want than what we want! Well guess what? MY GIRLFRIEND doesn't do that!" Chris Plovert spoke up.

They all turned to their perverted friend who was lazily lying in a recliner, balancing a Coke on his knee. He scratched his scruffy chin and ruffled his hair.

"Now Dylan is WAAAY better than any of the other girls. She likes to eat, burp, speak loudly and arm wrestle. So today in the cafeteria I went to go say hi to her. Well Massie told me to buzz off, so guess what Dylan told Massie?" Chris asked.

"What?" The boys asked in unison.

"Dylan burped in Massies face saying: "Lemme talk to ma boyfrieeeennndddd" OH MY GOD! I don't remember laughing so hard in my life," Chris explained.

The guys doubled over in laughter and they all managed to spill their drinks into the floor.

"Yup, leave it to Dylan to not be a priss." Dempsey said, shaking with laughter

"Guys, I say we all ditch our girlfriends and find real girls like Dylan. That girl really knows how to be herself." Derrick announced.

"Here, here." Cam, Josh and Dempsey agreed.

Grabbing new drinks, the guys all sat in a circle.

"What should we toast to?" Josh asked.

They all thought about it for a second and remembered Derricks announcement a few short minutes ago.

"To Dylan, the realest girl we know." Chris said, raising his can of Coke.

"To Dylan!" The other joined in and they all brought their tin cans together.

* * *

**Well, what did you all think?**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
